yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Send
る | japanese = 送る | furigana = おくる | romaji = Okuru | japanese translated = | english = send | french = envoyer | german = legen | italian = mandare | korean = 보내다 Bonaeda |portuguese=enviar |chinese=送 Sòng / Sung3 | spanish = mandar }} Send ( る Okuru) refers to the act of moving a card to the Graveyard, except moving banished cards to the Graveyard or swapping the Deck with the Graveyard. Sending cards to the Graveyard Cards can be sent to the Graveyard in many ways: * A Normal, Quick-Play or Ritual Spell Card, or a Normal or Counter Trap Card will be sent to the Graveyard after the whole Chain in which it was activated in resolves if it is still on the field, unless it has an effect that keeps it on the field (such as "Swords of Revealing Light"). * A Spell or Trap Card will be sent to the Graveyard at the end of the Chain it was activated in if its activation was negated, if it has not already been moved somewhere. * If a player already controls a Field Spell Card, the existing Field Spell Card will be sent to the Graveyard immediately before that player activates another Field Spell Card. * A monster will be sent to the Graveyard after its Summon is negated, if it has not already been moved somewhere. * If a monster would be Summoned, but there is no free Monster Zone for it. (For example, "Juragedo" activates its effect to Special Summon itself, but "Ojama Trio" is chained so that there are no free Monster Zones when it resolves.) * An excavated card that cannot be moved to the proper location. (For example, cards that would be added to the hand or Special Summoned by "Cyber Jar" while "Deck Lockdown" is active.) * A temporarily banished monster that would return to the field will be sent to the Graveyard if there is no free Monster Zone for it or if it is a Trap Monster. * Fusion Materials are sent to the Graveyard when used for a Fusion Summon. * Synchro Materials are sent to the Graveyard when used for a Synchro Summon. * Link Materials are sent to the Graveyard when used for a Link Summon. * Xyz Materials are sent to the Graveyard if the Xyz Monster they are attached to leaves the field. * By card that specifically uses this term (as a cost, effect, or as part of a Summoning condition), like "Elemental HERO Prisma", "Darkfall" and "Elemental HERO Neo Bubbleman". * As a result of: **being Tributed **being destroyed **being discarded **being detached Actions that send to the Graveyard Tribute, destroy, discard and detach are different ways of sending cards to Graveyard. Cards sent from the hand to the Graveyard are not necessarily discarded. For example, the effect of "The Fabled Cerburrel" activates when it is discarded to the Graveyard, so it will activate if discarded by "Card Destruction" but not when sent to the Graveyard by "Hand Destruction". Likewise, cards sent from the field to the Graveyard are not necessarily destroyed. For example, the effect of "Dark End Dragon" sends monsters to the Graveyard, so it cannot be negated by cards such as "Stardust Dragon". However, doing so will activate the effects of "Sangan" and "Dandylion", which they activate when sent to the Graveyard, regardless of whether they were destroyed or not. Moving cards to the Graveyard without sending Returning a banished card to the Graveyard is not considered to be "sending a card to the Graveyard". Thus, even if a card like "Macro Cosmos" is active, "Miracle Dig" and "Fortune's Future" can be used to return cards to the Graveyard; the returned cards will not be banished. Swapping the Main Deck with the Graveyard for the effect of "Exchange of the Spirit" is not considered sending to the Graveyard. References Category:Gameplay